This invention relates to an apparatus for alternately feeding spiral wire mattress or upholstery springs from a pair of merged conveyor belt pairs to a spring core assembly machine.
An apparatus of this general type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,561. This apparatus operates smoothly, but its production rate is limited by the relatively slow output of the spring coiling machine which produces the individual wire springs. The capacity of the spring core assembly machine is thus not fully utilized, and it could produce a far greater number of spring cores per unit time if the rows of spring could be fed more quickly. This invention is therefore aimed at designing an apparatus of the aforementioned type in which the production rate is considerably increased, particularly doubled.